Holy Virgin
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Naraku is dead and Kagome has to face her fears in the jewel. Midoriko has just enough power left to send Kagome back out of darkness for one year where she has to deny herself three times. Three selfless acts to gain total control of the jewel, therefore freeing both of them. Sesshomaru meanwhile needs a holy Virgin to gain the power of his father so that he can have a son. Sess/K


Due to spacing issues and the fact that I can't keep track of my work, I am posting all my work. I will try to update them quickly all while fixing and updating my old ones.

PLEASE ADD ME ON FB for news and update: Onlyaftermidnight.

* * *

 _I'm a real lady._

The final battle had come. Naraku had met his dark fate after underestimating Kagome. Kagome's arrow purified jewel killing him from within, but no one could call it a victory.

At least, not yet.

Rin pulled on Sesshomaru's pant leg "Lord Sesshomaru, what happened to Lady Kagome?"

"She is within the jewel."

They all stood where the jewel hovered, its crackling barrier locking everyone out. Not even the demon Lord dared go near it. Miroku put his staff down and got on his knees to pray. Sango and Shippo joined him. Inuyasha kept swinging his sword at the jewel, to no avail of course.

"Enough Inuyasha," Came his brother's calm voice,

"No, you don't care about her, but I do!" Inuyasha thrashed against the jewel again.

"Inuyasha" Kikyo's calm, cool voice stopped him mid-swing "You can not help her now. She must do this on her own"

"What?" He whispered.

"She is locked within the jewel just as the Miko before her"

"You mean, you mean she will be in there forever!?" He freaked,

"That will be up to her Inuyasha, all we can do is wait" She placed a hand on his shoulder.

Fear rushed through him. Wait? Last time he waited, he was sealed to a tree for 50 years.

"Time will not touch her" Kikyo walked around the jewel as is floated "It can take days, months, years."

"Or forever," Inuyasha said sadly.

"We must not think like that Inuyasha; Lady Kagome is very strong. I have all the confidence in the world that she will come out victorious" Miroku said from his spot in the grass, eyes closed in silent prayer. Inuyasha glared at the jewel; he knew he should be with her. It was his fault that everything had happened the way it did.

"Your faith is lacking half breed."

"Why are you still here" He snapped glaring at his older brother

"My reasons are my own"

"K" Inuyasha looked at his hand. He could still smell her blood on them. If it had not been for Sesshomaru, he made have hurt her worst. Inuyasha thrust his sword into the ground and walked to the closest tree and sat down. Waiting was not his strong suit.

"Inuyasha" Shippo came up "What do you think Kagome is doing in the jewel?"

He really didn't want to think about it. "k, I dunno."

"She is fighting her own demons" Sesshomaru spoke as Rin came and sat down next to Shippo and Inuyasha.

"Kagome ain't got no demons, shes pure" He crossed his arms.

But the fact was, she was fighting demons. Fear.

Darkness was all around her. She could see nothing, and it was endless. The jewel taunted her. Taunted her with her family. Taunted her with Inuyasha. Taunted her with power, with a chance to erase everything that had been done. But Kagome was not vain. She was not scared. She was not greedy. She was not powerless. But most of all she didn't want to forget any of them. Kagome was more than just a simple human girl. She was a Miko, a lady, pure of heart. Light, love, power. Everything the jewel was not.  
Three times the jewel asked. Three times she denied it.

"Then you will be stuck here forever Miko Kagome; we control you now."

"Where is Midoriko?" She asked.

"Did you think to save her?"

Kagome gripped her bow. If the other Miko could give up her life to fight eternity for the jewel, then so could she. Kagome notched her bow, lifted it and took a shot at the dark. The jewel cried out, and pink light tore through its darkness. Kagome kept firing, over and over. Just like the void, her arrows were endless.

Then a light stayed glowing; she floated to it. Keep the jewels demons at bay.

"Midoriko " Kagome cried out. She knew she had to be here. The ball of light got bigger, and bigger and Kagome kept firing, even as her arm started to burn from tiredness. Inuyasha's claw marks were still there even though it wasn't bleeding any longer.

"Lend me your strength Midoriko, " She said, and she released one more arrow, her arm needed a break.

The growing light burst and Kagome hid her face behind her hurt arm for cover.

"Is that you Miko Kagome?" She heard a soft woman's voice. Kagome lowered her arm "Midoriko !" She gasped. She was beautiful and powerful and still there.

"Hai!"

The woman smiled at her. The jewel laughed.

"Are we both stuck here?" Kagome quickly asked.

Morkoki came forward and touched Kagome's face. "Sweet child are you afraid."

Kagome didn't say anything. She was, she wasn't.

"The jewel is part of myself you know," She told Kagome,

Kagome only nodded.

"Jewel" Midoriko spoke.

"Yes?"

"I have a deal for you."

"You are in no position to make deals Miko hime."

"But aren't I? are you also not tired of fighting endlessly, do you yourself not wish for freedom?"

It laughed.

Midoriko looked back at Kagome "When in the hands of goodness the jewel is bright and pure and powerful, and I am at peace, when it is the hand of darkness it is dark, cold and as you see now, frightening."

"Hai" Kagome spoke,

"It is both of our eternal hell, and the jewel fears you."

The jewel roared with anger "We fear nothing."

"Why me?" She asked, cleary the elder Miko was powerful.

"I am not as selfless as you" It was like she read her mind.

Kagome bit her lip. Midoriko leaned down and whispered "I have enough power to send you back for a year," She told her "In that time if you can prove your heart you can control the jewel forever purifying it."

Kagome got wide-eyed "How, what do I do."

Demons were starting to materialize around them.

"Three selfless acts Kagome, be stronger than your own heart, release your fears and be not afraid. Deny your own happiness, that is the only way to free yourself from this curse. Then and only then will you have my power and the power of the jewel, time and fate."

Kagome wondered if she were strong enough. She knew right away at least one selfless acts she would have to do.

Kagome closed her eyes "Hai."

"If you fail Kagome, this is your fate" Mirokdo looked around.

"Hai"

"Then go Miko time of the Shikon no Tama."

With the last bit of her own soul's power, she pushed Kagome hard. The Jewels demons wailed.

Kagome screamed at the free falling feeling until she hit solid ground.

"Lady Kagome!"

Her heart began to beat again at the sound of her friend's voices.

She was back, the jewels in hand.


End file.
